Who Knew
by Eve Piton
Summary: While waiting for surgery, Rey Mysterio remembers the past and his days with Eddie. A slash story inspired by EGforeverinmyheart's wonderful vid on you tube.Rated M for sexual content


Rey laid on the hospital bed, waiting for the anesthesiologist to come and take him upstairs. A few hours and his damaged biceps would be as good as new. Or at least that was what the doctors had assured him, what everybody hoped for. As for himself, he wasn't sure about what he wanted anymore. As he shifted uncomfortably under the bed covers , his thoughts shifted back in time.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_

Eddie was standing beside him. The crowd in the arena was roaring. Rey was definitely feeling bad. He had spent the last days arguing with his manager, the federation, his wife, everybody. It was a title vs mask fight and he was supposed to lose. No he didn't want to do it. He had already suffered that humiliation and he didn't want to try it again. But if he refused to fight , the federation had threatened to cancel his contract. He couldn't afford it. All of a sudden Eddie took his shivering hand into his own. Rey looked up. The tenderness of the gesture was confusing. Eddie was a good and loyal friend but not at all tender or gentle. Eddie smiled : "I'm here for you" he whispered. Rey tried to speak but he couldn't say anything. It was not what Eddie had said. It was the way Eddie had said it. A member of the federation came running towards them . "We have changed plans" he said hurriedly "You are supposed to win. Good luck guys" . The room started spinning. Eddie smiled and squeezed Rey's hand harder. It was going to be a great night.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

"Eddie we can't do this!"

They were in a hotel room in Las Vegas. Rey's room to be precise. It was just past midnight. It had been a long and tiring night and Rey wanted to sleep badly. He had been informed about WWE decision to enroll Eddie amongst the heels and needed time to think over it. He was about to turn the lights off when Eddie had come knocking to his door. He was clearly drunk and did not seem too happy either. This time, Rey had taken Eddie's hand into his own.

"Disculpa mi hermano"

"Eddie, tu sabes que no es tu culpa…" 

"I know but…"

"No way… I don't wanna hear anything… That's how it works in this sport. We both accepted the rule the day we signed that contract"

Eddie had seemed to ponder Rey's words for a second. Then all of a sudden he had collapsed to the ground laughing and chanting "Fucking fucking contract" .

Rey had started laughing like a six-year-old boy. He didn't know why but he couldn't help it. All of a sudden Eddie had stopped. He had jumped to his feet and had pushed Rey on the bed, their lips pressed together. 

"Eddie we can't do this" Rey repeated

"Why not, mi cielito?"

"Because it's wrong…we both have a wife, children, familias"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes but…"

"No 'but' … trust me, if it's ok for you, it's gonna be ok"

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No __, no_

The match was over. The crowd booed as Eddie walked his way back to the locker rooms. Rey was there, waiting for him. He was smiling mischievously. 

"You didn't take it easy on me? Did you?"

"What?" Eddie protested " It was you who started showing off the moment you set foot on the ring!I just put you back into place"

"Put it as you like it…but after you hit me with that chair , my back is gonna hurt all night long for sure!" the smile broadened

"Don't you dare!Do you understand me? I won the match tonight… I deserve a little prize"

Rey laughed:"Being disqualified does not count as winning, you know? But I'll let you take care of my back"

" I can't wait to be your nurse… Mr. Gutierrez" said Eddie. And Rey could tell from the lust in his eyes that he meant it.

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

Rey was shaking from head to toes. Eddie's tongue all over him was sending shivers through his spine. As he felt his cock disappear into the warmness of Eddie's mouth, he gasped and , for a brief moment, almost risked to lose control. As Eddie started sucking hard on him, Rey began to moan. As the sucking became faster, the tension inside his genitals started turning into pain. He tried to hold back but he knew that he was gonna lose this time.

" si, mi amor, si , si , si, si,siiiiii" he screamed as he came.

Eddie gulped as his swallowed his best friend's cum and started sucking on him again, this time more gently. With his mouth he traced his way back to Rey's mouth. The shorter Mexican drew him into a passionate kiss.

"Te quiero" he whispered into Eddie's hear.

It was just a two-word sentence but it was enough to drive Eddie away from him. 

"What did you say?" he asked in an anxious tone.

Rey gave him a quick kiss: "I said I love you"

That was the only night Rey ever saw Eddie crying out of the ring. And from that moment he knew there was no way back for them. They were not friends with benefits anymore. They were together know.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Chavo was scary. Rey was aware of his superiority in fighting but he had never seen Chavo so angry. His body was all contracted in the effort not to throw himself at the flying Mexican. A vein was pulsing in his temple.

"How do you dare? You faggot? How do you…"

"Chavo enough!" Eddie's voice was as strong as iron. His usual mocking tone had completely disappeared "If I hear another single word from you, I'll beat the shit out of you, right?"

"Would you really turn against your own blood because of this…this masked thing they call a fighter"

"Blood is less important than this"

"This? This what?"

"This love…"

"Please Eddie you are clearly fucked up in the mind. This is not love. This is perversion. You two are dishonoring this federation. They'll kick you out in a sec. "

"Well this is our own business not yours. If the WWE wants us to leave we can always open a gay bar, can't we Rey?"

He winked, and that wink loosened Rey's tongue : "or we could become famous gay activists"

"Or gay porn stars "

"Or gay stylists. Like those two Italian"

A door slammed hard into the wall. Chavo was gone. Rey gulped. All of a sudden he felt sad.

"Eddie I…" 

"Rey… You don't have to worry about him"

"I don't have to worry about you cutting ties with your family?"

"You don't have to worry about anything or anyone as long as I'm around. And I plan to live forever you know"

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

He had not lived forever of course. He had disappeared. Kidnapped in an instant by a silly cardiovascular problem. Or by drugs. Rey couldn't care less. Eddie was not perfect , he had never been that way. But Eddie was his man, his husband. Husband yes. A strong word. But Rey knew what it meant. And he knew that in those seven months together Eddie had been a true husband to him. Of course a lot of people had a lot to say against them. The federation itself had put them under a lot of stress. The fight about Dominick had been the last drop. That night Rey had almost cracked under the pressure of seeing his son treated as an object. Of course Angie had agreed on this, being as angry as Chavo at the discovery of his husband's relationship with the other wrestler. That night Eddie had taken Rey straight to their hotel. He had ordered Rey's favorite pizza and favorite beer. They had spent all the night in front of the TV, watching silly movies. Eddie had not touched Rey a single time. He knew that Rey couldn't bear it at the moment. After watching three o four movies Eddie had pretended to fall asleep, giving Rey the chance to let out all the pain and the anger he had felt during the show. As Rey was done Eddie had carefully reached out to stroke the little Mexican's short hair until he had felt Rey's breath become heavier and more regular.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

"Sir are you alright?" a nurse was leaning above him, a concerned expression on his face 

Rey nodded: "I'm ready"

"Good, can we go upstairs then? You can stay in you bed"

"Can you give me my clothes?"

"Your clothes sir?"

"I think I wanna go home"

"Sir you don't have to panic. It's a perfectly safe surgery procedure"

Rey shook his head. No. Nothing was safe. Eddie made it safe. Eddie had made wrestling bearable. Eddie had given this mad world some sort of sense. Now he was gone and Rey had spent the last three years trying to complete a puzzle that did not mean anything anymore. He had cursed when he had got injured. Now it felt like it was Eddie taking care of him again, giving him the chance to jump out of a life that he did not want anymore. He jumped at the opportunity and became a common wrestling coach in San Diego.

He died three years later, hit by a car.

_My darling  
My darling  
Who knew_


End file.
